The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
As image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, inkjet recording apparatuses have been widely spread in recent years. Inkjet recording apparatuses can be classified into those of a serial type, in which recording is performed while a recording head is scanning across a recording medium such as a sheet, and those of a line-head type, in which recording is performed by a recording head fixed to the apparatus main body.
In an inkjet recording apparatus, if a curl (warp) occurs in a recording medium, when under conveyance, the recording medium may be caught immediately before reaching a recording head to cause a jam. In such a case, ink may be ejected when the recording head has not yet reached where a recording head is arranged, soiling the recording-medium conveyance path. Another concern here is that the curled recording medium may touch an ink ejection nozzle and damage the nozzle. There is known a conventional technology relating to inkjet recording apparatuses devised for the purpose of solving such problems relating to conveyance of a recording medium.
An image forming apparatus relating to the conventional technology includes a conveyance belt which conveys a recording medium in an ink ejection region, a suction fan which causes a recording medium to be adsorbed onto the conveyance belt, and drive current detecting means which detects a drive current applied to the suction fan. When the drive current applied to the suction fan increases as a result of suction holes formed in the conveyance belt being covered with a recording medium, the image forming apparatus detects the increase of the drive current and further raises a drive voltage applied to the suction fan. Thereby, it is possible to convey a recording medium while preventing positional deviation and floating of the recording medium.